Electrical applications may require the use of electrical connectors to form electrical connections between various electrical devices in the application. Often, the connectors are soldered or otherwise secured to a substrate such as a printed circuit board, mounting plate or other suitable base. However, these types of connectors require the use of tools and/or complex methods to initiate and secure the connection. The use of tools and/or complex methods to make the connection is time consuming, as well as expensive. Further, these types of connections are often permanent and may prevent the replacement of any other components at a later time.
Therefore, there is a need for an electrical connector that does not require fasteners, tools, and/or a complex method to secure the connector to a substrate such as a circuit board, mounting plate or other suitable base. What is further needed is a connector that facilitates the insertion of conductive cables without the aid of tools or other equipment, and a connector that securely retains the conductive cable or other conductive device after the cable or other conducive device is inserted.